


Memory Curruption

by UnknownUncut



Series: Hetalia: Become Human [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Countries Using Human Names, Gen, Latvia just wants to help, Switzerland just want to protect Lichetenstein, Zlakto is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Vash should have really listen to Eva. Before they enter Zlatko's house or possibly after but all he knows is that he should have listened to Eva. Oh how right that girl can be sometimes.Hetalia: Become Human AU type thing.





	Memory Curruption

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter - Zlatko
> 
> So This is slowly becoming part of a series so I thought about updating it now that I know how some of this works. Hope you enjoy, I tried.

 Vash knows that he shouldn’t have trusted some random android that showed up out of nowhere but damn it, he needs help and if this Zlatko guy can help them so be it.

He lifts his hand up and the address for the house, plus a picture of the house, pops up. It seems that they are close…hopefully.

“It’s cold…” Vash feels Eva’s hand leave his. He stops and turn around, Eva is shivering even though the clothes that they gotten from the Laundromat should help with that but it seems not.

“Here! Eva takes Raivis’s coat!” The other deviant that been following them quickly took off his coat and puts it around the little girl’s shoulders.

Eva smiles softly and puts the coat on, “thank you Raivis but what about you?”

Raivis waves his hand back and forth, not caring about the cold.

“Come along you two, the house shouldn’t be much farther.” Vash took Eva’s hand once more before the three continue their journey.

…

The house is big but very run down like the house that Raivis was staying at but more…creepy. Vash held on to Eva’s hand just a little bit more tightly, not wanting her to fall behind. There’s something wrong with place.

“Vash, I don’t like it here…” Eva looks up at him with her puppy-dog eyes that seems to know when something is wrong. And she’s never wrong.

“I know but there isn’t anywhere else we can go. Unless you want to go back to the city where that hunter is stilling looking for us.” Vash looks away the moment he was done talking. The hunter was a sore topic to bring up since they almost died running across the highway, they almost lost Raivis if it wasn’t for Eva garbing his hand and pulling the other along with them.

“No but I don’t want to be here either.”

“Raivis agrees…”

Vash sighs and stops just before knocking on the door. “Listen once we finish here, we’ll never come back.” He looks over his shoulders to the pair, “okay?”

He got twin nods just as he knock on the door.

The door opens like some creepy movie horror door and standing there is a chubby looking man wearing a red shirt and looks slightly like Todd. Vash relies his mistake.

“Oh hello, I wasn’t inspecting guest today or was I?” Vash guess that this is Zlatko, but he doesn’t seem like a danger. “Well no matter come on in.” Zlatko moves out of the way and opens the door a little wider and let the three of them to come in.

The main foyer is nicely decorated like something out of a garden magazine which sets off a feeling that Vash can't place but he doesn't like it.

“This way,” Zlatko leads them to a living room. “Sorry about the mess, like I said at the door ‘was not inspecting guest.’” He stops and gives them a kind smile.

“Vash, I don’t like this” Eva whisper. Vash wish he listened to her now.

“Now what can I do for you three?” Zlatko said as he sat down on the couch across from the one that Vash, Eva, and Raivis is sitting on.

Vash sits in the middle of the two, keeping them as far away as possible from Zlatko. “Well, we been told that you can help us.”

“Ya,” he leans back, “you’re an android.” He nods to Raivis. “And him?”

“Raivis-” before he can finish, Vash quickly cover his month.

“Just me, I’m the only android.” He glares softly at the Latvian android who just nods his head. “He’s just one of my chargers that I have to look after.”

Zlatko raise an eyebrow, like he doesn’t believe Vash which doesn’t matter because Vash doesn’t believe a word he said either.

“Well okay than. Well for starters, we got to take that tracker out.” The man got up and motion for the lot to follow. “Come along we’ll head down to the basement.”

Vash got up and took Eva’s hand once more. They were about to follow when a squeal is heard behind them. Vash wipes around, pulling Eva behind him, just to spot a very tall looking android.

The android in question doesn’t seem threatening with his simple white shirt and kind face.

“Sorry,” Zlatko says, “that just Hercules, who’ll take your coats.” Vash looks over his shoulder to the man to see him with a hand over his heart. “I’m very sorry, I should have offered earlier.”

Something is very off about all this.

After Hercules took their coats, the three follows Zlatko down into the basement. Raivis walks closer than normal to Vash, something he only does when he scared, while Eva keeps looking back to where Hercules is following close behind them.

“Mind the mess! I was busy helping other deviants like you.” Zlatko hip bump a door, that been opened, closed.

“Vash?” Eva whispers. He really should have listened to her.

They entered a room with a machine that whirls to life as Zlatko push some buttons on the panel close by.

“Alright once you’re ready, climb on up.”

He nods slowly but turns and kneels in front of Eva.

“Everything is going to be alright but I need you to be brave for me, just this once, and keep Raivis safe, you can do that for me right?” Eva nods her head but there’s fear in her eyes. “Good…good.” He got up and steps into the machine.

“Hercules take the girl and her friend upstairs, don’t want them getting scared now.”

Vash sees only a glimpsed of a nod that Hercules throw his way before he took Eva’s and Raivis’s hands and lead them out.

Once the two left, Zlatko steps in Vash’s vision, he's quiet for a very long time just pushing buttons until he looks up. “Do you want to know what the funny thing about deviants?” He should have listened to Eva. “Is that once they become deviant, their trackers just stop working, and so they are perfect picking to help with my little…experiments.” Zlatko push a button out of sight. “And you’ll be a nice addition to my collection.”

Vash pulls and turns to free himself but nothing.

“Oh and don’t worry about the two, they’ll be fine…maybe.” Vash didn’t see Zlatko leave but he didn’t want to.

**Memory Corruption 20%**

‘Come on think!’ he looks around and pull on stuff and break other things but nothing.

‘There has to be a way out!’ He manages to free one of his limbs by garbing a screwdriver? Maybe, he doesn’t know.

**Memory Corruption 40%**

Not enough time to figure things out. His vision started failing him but he keeps looking. In the corner of his eye, he sees a pipe or something that hopefully can do something, anything!

**Memory Corruption 60%**

Vash warps his hand around the pipe thing and pulls as hard as he can but it didn’t seem to budge. He pulls again but again there doesn’t seem to be any different.

**Memory Corruption 80%**

His arm went limb, still wrapped in the tube but now is just hanging there. His mind is fleeing him and there’s nothing he can do. He doesn’t want to lose his memories again, he’ll forgot Eva the little girl that he promise to protect, he’ll forgot Raivis their new friend, he’s afraid that if he forgets that he’ll never get his memories back again.

**Memory Corruption 90%**

His name is Vash SW400 and his job is to protect Eva and there’s nothing that can stop him from completing his job. He manage to gain control of his arm long enough to pull on the tube-pipe thing and pull it out. Whatever came out of it destroyed the machines on the table and release Vash from its holding.

**Memories fully restored**

**Objective: Find Eva and Raivis**

**Sub-Objective: Find an Way Out**

Vash lands on the floor with a loud thud which could draw Zlatko downstairs. He needs to get out of the basement.

He push himself up and grab a control panel that he managed to destroy as he was trying to free himself. He pulls himself up onto his feet before heading out the door.

He sways slightly as he walks down the halls, garbing the walls and doors which are becoming to common for his liking.

Stopping at one of the cells, he took a look inside. A small group of androids are inside. Vash opens the door and step inside, he doubts Zlatko would put Eva and Raivis…Eva in here but he still needs to check just in case.

The small group, now that he got a better look of them, seems to be dismantle androids. Some are burned beyond repair while others are torn about and put back together wrong.

Some of the ‘monsters’ reach out and tries to touch him but he quickly left the cell but left the door open. Maybe they’ll come and help but Vash doubt they will.

…

The stairs were a little troubling but he managed to get up them and was almost caught by Zlatko, who’s taking about of an android while singing some sing, which is very haunting to listen to.

Vash quickly head down the hallway and opens the first door he sees. Than the next and the one after. He freed an android polar bear that its head been taken part and put together far too many times. And found an android that wouldn’t shut up, Vash wants to put it out of its misery but couldn’t do it. Eva most be having a greater effect on him even he first thought.

“I’ll bring the girl to the living room in ten minutes.”

**Ten Minutes - 9:56**

He finely reach the last room and found Eva sitting in the far corner. She clearly been crying.

“Eva where’s Raivis?” Vash looks around the room but couldn’t see the other deviant.

“Hercules took him down to the living room a few minutes ago but I don’t know what they want with him.”

Vash quickly stood up and helped Eva up before taking her hand.

“Okay just stick close and we’ll go find him.”

…

The living room was bare as the first time they walk it expect for Raivis sticking his knife in the pool table, writing out rA9 over and over again like the first time they met.

Vash looks go Eva just so he can garb Raivis and pull him off his pool table. However he tries to stab Vash as he tries to wiggle out of his hold.

“Let Raivis go! Raivis didn’t do anything!” Luckily the android remembers to stay quiet.

“Raivis! Raivis! It’s me, Vash!” Vash whisper-yelled. He took hear footsteps coming down the steps out in the foyer.

“Vas-Vash?” Raivis stop wiggle around to take Vash in. “Vash!” The teen happily hugs him and silently cries. “They took Raivis away from Eva and left Raivis here…”

Vash set the android down just as Zlatko rounds the corner.

Vash grabs both Eva’s and Raivis before heading to the first door he sees, luckily it took them outside.

It’s raining out, making the ground wet and slippery. Eva slips on the ground and ends up falling.

“Alright! Stop right there!” Vash stops and steps in front of the two. “Good, Hercules grab them and bring them back inside so we can finish."

“Please no…” Eva holds onto Vash as Raivis is shaking behind them, holding onto Vash as well.

Hercules walks over but stops just before them. “I won’t hurt them,” he turned towards Zlatko. “You hurt too many Zlatko-”

A gun shot rings through the air but no one was hit…this time.

But before Zlatko could speak, the hoard of the monsters, that Vash let out from early arrives, surrounded Zlatko. Vash can only think of what they are going to do to him. Probably ripe him apart like how he did to them.

“Are you guys alright…I promise you I doubt Zlatko is coming back anytime soon.” Hercules knelt in front of them, with a caring smile unlike the one Zlatko gave them at the start.

“No we’re fine.” He nudge Eva. “Right?”

The little girl just nods and hangs onto him a little tighter.

“I suggest you leave since it’s not safe here.”

Vash nods and got up from his kneeling position, he picks Eva up at the same time. Raivis took a hold of his scarf.

“Thanks for helping us…but it’s probably not safe you here either.”

“You should come with us!” Eva, smiling from where she’s on Vash back, said. Raivis also nods happily.

Hercules looks down at Vash, who stood there before turning and heading towards the gate not from where they are standing. “I hope that you’re a fast walker because I don’t take slow-pokes with me.”

Vash hears the snaps of leaves and branches as Hercules jogs to catch up to them.

“We can take Zlatko’s car that’s outback.”

It’s a plan, probably not a good one, but it’s a plan. It’s better than nothing, right?


End file.
